


Через прикосновение

by Terquedad, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat), Ye_Boo_Lia



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love marks, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Timeskip, Praise, Romance, Touch-Deprived Ushijima Wakatoshi, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Ойкава встречает Ушиджиму после долгой поездки.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Через прикосновение

Ушиджима возвращается со сборов не в духе. Ойкава слышит это по громкому хлопку двери, грохоту небрежно сброшенной обуви. Он не выходит навстречу, потому что знает, как никто другой, насколько сложно общаться с разозлённым Ушиджимой.

Тот роняет сумку со снаряжением в коридоре, проходит в спальню. От его тяжёлых шагов скрипят деревянные половицы, Ойкава хмурится, но не может скрыть от самого себя, как скучал. Как ему не хватало простого ощущения присутствия рядом.

— Я дома, — едва слышно бубнит Ушиджима.

Ойкава смотрит на него в упор, следит за тем, как кучей летит на пол грязная одежда. Завтра, когда эмоции поутихнут, Ушиджиме же и придётся наводить порядок, но сейчас можно позволить ему любую слабость. 

Раскрытая на коленях книга шелестит страницами — сквозь душное плотное лето ветер прорывается в окна только к вечеру. Ойкава откладывает её вместе с очками на прикроватную тумбочку, и когда возвращается взглядом к Ушиджиме, тот недовольно растирает кулаком грудную мышцу.

В плечах у него застыло напряжение, на лице — раздосадованная гримаса, подёрнутая усталостью. Сборная Японии переживает не лучшие времена, и Ушиджима воспринимает это как личное оскорбление. Как обесценивание долгих лет тренировок и собственную капитанскую несостоятельность.

Конечно, они давно уже поняли: быть про-спортсменом совсем не похоже на грёзы волейболом в школьной команде. Даже если ты грезишь с упорством Ушиджимы Вакатоши. Даже если ты жертвуешь столько, сколько пришлось самому Ойкаве.

Сейчас они жертвуют оба — общими встречами, свободным временем, редкими минутами отдыха. В какой-то момент эти вещи становятся взаимозаменяемыми, и каждый раз Ойкава борется, чтобы заполучить хотя бы одну из них в ту жизнь, которая ещё не поглощена волейболом. Поэтому он встречает Ушиджиму молчанием, уходит от ссоры — слишком долго пришлось его ждать.

Приглушённый шум воды из душа разделяет их всего на пару минут. Ушиджима не любит долгих купаний, даже когда ему так необходимо расслабиться. 

Всегда по-спартански быстрый, он уделяет себе минимум внимания. Не сдерживая силы, трёт кожу мочалкой, полощет волосы короткими хлёсткими взмахами головы, будто дворовый пёс. Ойкава наблюдал за ним, кажется, миллионы раз и потому может воспроизвести по памяти каждое действие до мелочей.

Ойкава идёт к нему, стоит утихнуть шуму воды. Бесшумно прикрывает за собой дверь ванной комнаты, останавливается прямо перед ступающим наружу из кабинки Ушиджимой.

Ушиджима замирает, но не поднимает лица, только переставляет босые ступни по мягкому коврику.

— Устал? — спрашивает Ойкава, хотя и так знает ответ.

Ему важно спросить именно сейчас. Важно вывести Ушиджиму на разговор, когда внимание у того расфокусировалось хотя бы на пару минут. Пока стойкий, несгибаемый — лицо всея японского волейбола! — он ещё готов признавать, что может чувствовать боль, тревогу и разочарование. 

Если Ушиджима ответит, Ойкава уже не даст ему сорваться с крючка, а потому снова ждёт, не подталкивая, но направляя.

— Да, — едва слышно выдыхает Ушиджима. 

Он поводит плечами, будто ему холодно, хотя воздух в комнате висит паром — тяжёлый, напитанный влагой и терпким ароматом шампуня.

Ойкава обхватывает его шею ладонями, с силой давит на позвонки. От прикосновения Ушиджима только напрягается сильнее, мышцы осязаемо твердеют под пальцами. Ойкава пережидает и это. 

Он упрямо проходится подушечками от затылка к плечам и обратно, будто выжимает звуки из забытой неотзывчивой флейты. В детстве его учили играть, но на смену музыке быстро пришёл волейбол. Тогда его интересы сменялись с резвостью осеннего ветра, сейчас Ойкава знает себя и свои желания. С Ушиджимой он готов проявлять столько терпения, сколько не потратил бы ни на кого другого.

Ушиджима и поддаётся, за мелким выдохом следует глубокий и долгий. Он дышит, не открывая рта, только крупные ноздри ходят ходуном на нахмуренном лице. Ойкава знает: ещё пара движений — и сквозь дыхание прорвутся тихие стоны. Короткие, но насыщенные, едва сдерживаемые за крепко сжатой линией губ. 

— Хорошо, — переходит на шёпот Ойкава. Отчасти, чтобы резонировать с приглушёнными стонами, отчасти, чтобы влиться своими словами в поток беспокойных мыслей Ушиджимы.

Когда-то Ойкава был таким же: суетным, открытым перед дурными мыслями и голодными амбициями. Переезд в Аргентину успокоил его в своё время. Ушиджима же — непреклонный, уверенный в каждом шаге Ушиджима — до сих пор делал ставку только на результат и сам себя загонял в угол. 

Иногда его преданность клубу и сборной доходила до абсурда, и Ойкаве казалось, будто их внезапно поменяли местами. Взяли тех двух одержимых волейболом подростков, встряхнули хорошенько за шиворот — и в один момент их сознания оказались в чужих телах, как в какой-нибудь глупой дораме. 

Только Ойкава научился справляться с самим собой, идти к цели без оглядки на внешние обстоятельства, использовать каждый доступный ресурс по максимуму. Он перестал жалеть о собственных решениях и разом избавился ото всех сомнений. Ушиджима же наоборот испробовал их впервые, невыносимо знакомо мучился прошлыми неудачами.

«Такой глупый», — с нежностью думает Ойкава и зарывается пальцами в ёжик волос на затылке. 

Если бы он не испытал на себе, каково это — сомневаться в каждом шаге, наверное, и не смог бы понять сейчас Ушиджиму. Если бы они не были близки уже столько лет, не знал бы, как ему помочь.

Но теперь Ойкава знает. Если помассировать Ушиджиме затылок, несильно, одними кончиками пальцев, тот задрожит от пустившихся по телу мурашек. Он не раскроется от одного прикосновения, но ослабит защиту. Стоит ступить на шаг ближе, и он устало уронит голову Ойкаве на плечо. Прижмётся лбом, будто выдавливая из головы тяжёлые мысли.

Вот так просто — и он уже во власти Ойкавы, сам того не подозревая. Каждый раз ведётся, словно и хочет всего этого.

От затылка Ойкава снова спускается вниз к шее, проходится ногтями вдоль лопаток, а Ушиджима снова вздрагивает в ответ. Они замирают на пару минут, просто дышат друг другом и тишиной. Ушиджима пытается освободить голову, Ойкава же наоборот планирует, как помочь ему расслабиться, показать, что все раздражающие факторы остались позади, там, за дверью их квартиры.

Когда всполошенная венка на шее Ушиджимы перестаёт биться под пальцами, а ритм её стихает до едва ощутимой пульсации, Ойкава берёт его лицо в ладони и наконец-то целует. Не страстно, как бывало в первые месяцы вместе, а лениво проводит языком по губам, проскальзывает внутрь, не встречая сопротивления. Это привычный поцелуй, лишённый игривости или пустых обещаний, Ойкава просто берёт своё после недолгой, но нестерпимой разлуки.

Ушиджима привыкает к ласкам, словно в первый раз. В себя он приходит медленно, отвечает заторможенно мелкими движениями языка, почти невесомо цепляет губы зубами. Он тянется за объятиями, но Ойкава не позволяет ему, сжимает запястья пальцами, толкает спиной к влажной стене душевой. 

Сегодня от Ушиджимы не требуется ничего, просто быть рядом, вернуться в то настоящее, что сейчас между ними.

Ойкава скользит ладонями вверх по рукам Ушиджимы, оглаживает твёрдые мышцы, прижимается грудью к груди. Тот снова спешит ответить прикосновением, и Ойкаве приходится запрещать уже в голос:

— Нет, Вакатоши, перестань.

Ушиджима хмурится, открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, но вовремя понимает, чего пытается добиться Ойкава. Он смотрит на него укоряюще и немного обиженно, но возвращает руки на место. Опускает их расслабленно вдоль тела. Не просто покорность, но осознанное согласие.

— Молодец, хороший мальчик, — шепчет Ойкава благодарность между быстрыми поцелуями.

Он мнёт грудь Ушиджимы ладонями, крепко сжимает бока, обхватывает за ягодицы. Тот скользит спиной ниже, обмякает в коленях, открывая доступ к расщелине, и Ойкава спешит просунуть туда палец — пока ещё не настырно, лишь намёком на будущее.

Дыхание Ушиджимы сбивается. «Самое время», — думает Ойкава с улыбкой. Ушиджима медленно, но верно раскрывается удовольствию, нетерпеливо встречает каждое прикосновение. Он с трудом сдерживает ответные порывы, и усилие это сменяет в ровной линии плеч былую усталость.

Ойкава хочет похвалить его за терпение, посмеяться над напряжённым — таким серьёзным! — выражением лица, но от нежности немеют голосовые связки, сжимается гортань, не позволяя произнести и слова. Ойкава откашливается, в горле пылает жар.

Он поздно спохватывается, что все ещё в одежде. Кажется, прижимался всё это время к Ушиджиме кожа к коже, но, видимо, совсем зациклился на собственных мыслях, на желании сделать Ушиджиме хорошо. Потерялся в нахлынувших ощущениях.

Всё же Ойкава очень скучал, и дело было вовсе не в долгих бессмысленных в своём одиночестве днях. Ему не хватало именно Ушиджимы. Его знакомого тепла под ладонями, глубокого шумного дыхания, запаха… Того самого запаха, который не смыть ни одним гелем для душа, не перебить закравшимся в тело едким раздражением. Не забыть, даже если не чувствовал его месяцами.

От острого импульса втереться носом в основание крепкой шеи защекотало под грудью. Вдохнуть бы глубоко и провести линию от ключиц вплоть до уха, вобрать мочку в рот. 

Ойкава отпускает себя, сметает ринувшегося было к нему Ушиджиму весом собственного тела и припадает ртом прямо под кромкой волос. От желания, накатывающего с каждым новым прикосновением, покалывает губы. Он прижимается ими сильнее, с силой засасывает кожу и размыкает рот, только когда наверняка окрасил шею Ушиджимы отметиной. 

Как же давно Ойкава не видел на нём следы своего присутствия! Между ними ни сантиметра свободного пространства, и приходится изворачиваться, спускаясь засосами ниже к груди. Одной рукой Ойкава всё ещё массирует ложбинку между ягодиц, другой — сдерживает Ушиджиму, упираясь в плечо.

Тот не противится, нет, наоборот, отчаянно рвётся навстречу. Под губами Ойкавы он совсем теряется: между приправленной разлукой страстью и их негласной, но такой важной сегодняшней договорённостью.

Ушиджима не любит болтать во время секса, молчит и сейчас, только тяжёлое дыхание выдаёт бушующую внутри бурю. По его дыханию Ойкава понимает, как действовать дальше. 

Он разворачивает Ушиджиму лицом к стене, прижимает крепко, чтобы грудь касалась влажной плитки. Обе руки поднимает над головой и оставляет распятыми, держа крепкой хваткой. 

Лосьон смягчает проникновение пальцев. Ойкава начинает неспешно, хотя возбуждение будоражит все нервы, пульсирует на самых подушечках. Ушиджима такой тугой, такой неприступный, у Ойкавы перехватывает дух, когда он видит, как наконец поддаются мышцы. 

— Не затягивай, — коротко, по-деловому бросает ему Ушивака. 

Ойкава едва слышит его сквозь грохот крови в ушах, понимает его нетерпение лишь по подрагивающей от напряжения шее. Сдержаться и не облизать рельефную мускулатуру кажется невозможным. Ойкава скользит языком вдоль позвоночника и вгрызается с напором в загривок. Раздражённая кожа горит пятнами, и Ойкава любуется, добавляет к ним пару глубоких засосов. Что-то вроде узора из мелких и крупных меток. Ушиджиме такое идёт.

— Тоору, — почти рычит Ушиджима в ответ на его медлительность. Он судорожно сжимает и разжимает кулаки, с силой упирается лбом в стену. 

В любой другой раз Ойкава бы его подразнил, заставил упрашивать — настолько, насколько это возможно с прямолинейной требовательностью Ушиджимы, но не сейчас. Сейчас Ойкаве кажется, что время для игр внезапно закончилось. И все те минуты, что они проводят не в слитном едином порыве, потрачены до обидного глупо.

Ойкава с трудом протискивается внутрь. Не ослабляет хватку на запястьях Ушиджимы ни на секунду, притягивает его к себе, обхватывая под животом. Напряжение Ушиджимы сходит от груди до паха. Он сам подаётся назад, насаживаясь глубже, ошалело покачивается на негнущихся ногах. 

Ушиджима тяжёлый, особенно сейчас, когда полностью расслаблен, когда не в силах даже стоять. Ойкаве с трудом удаётся удерживать его. Он разрывается между щемящим ярким удовольствием, рваным ритмом и безуспешным попытками не дать Ушиджиме упасть.

Они двигаются с дикой скоростью, остервенело, у Ойкавы даже начинает кружиться голова. Ушиджима беспомощно скребёт ногтями по запотевшему кафелю, скользит, елозит всем телом, лишённый возможности ответить. 

Но Ойкава и без его наводок знает, как сделать приятно. Знает, куда нажать, чтобы вызвать дрожь в мощных плечах, под каким углом войти, чтобы выбить дух из широкой груди. 

Он доводит Ушиджиму до исступления за десяток минут, держит крепко, пока тот изливается в раскрытую ладонь. А потом спускает сам, с долгим оглушительно высоким стоном, который не успевает спрятать между лопаток Ушиджимы.

— Теперь чувствуешь, что ты действительно дома? — смеётся Окава в разгорячённое взмокшее плечо. 

Он наконец отпускает Ушиджиму, оставляет после себя налитые кровью следы на запястьях. Руки Ушиджимы безвольно падают вдоль туловища, и он устало прижимается щекой к стене в поисках новой опоры.

— Да, — едва ворочая языком, говорит он запоздало. Оглаживает лицо Ойкавы мягким, плывущим взглядом. — И я очень скучал, Тоору.


End file.
